The Phone Call
by MalecForever
Summary: Alec finally gets round to calling Magnus after the party. Multi chapter, with occasional updates. A T because I'm paranoid, it might change depending on what people want. Please review and favourite, it means a lot. I don't really know whether it'll follow the plotline of the books or not.
1. The Phone Call

**So hi... I wanted to start a new story and nothing came to mind, so I thought for a while, and then decided to do a story that's been done a million times before... So yeah, please don't criticise, this probably won't even get continued anyway... Unless you really want me to... Enjoy :-P**

* * *

_Oh shit. Oh shit. What do I say? What do I do? This is too hard. Just no._

I stared at my phone, probably glaring at it hard enough to burn a hole in it. Well, I suppose it couldn't get any more damaged. After all, I had chucked it at the wall a couple of times in sheer frustration.

J_ust call him. He told you to, remember?_

Magnus. He had been on my mind pretty much all the time since the party. I hadn't been able to focus on anything else. The way that he had winked... It honestly drove me insane. I mean, I like Jace, not Magnus. I barely know this guy. But he had told me to call him. Which was odd, because he didn't give me his number. But surely enough, when I got home and was getting changed, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I had picked it up to see what it was. Written in acid green ink was; Seriously, call me ;-) So that's where I am now. Contemplating whether to call him or not. I mean, he seemed nice enough.

_Not to mention attractive._

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of that thought. Jace, not Magnus. Jace. Jace. Jace. But still, it couldn't hurt to ring him, could it? A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" I called, shoving my phone into my pocket. "Izzy. Open up." A very demanding voice rang through the wood. "I need to talk to you."

_Shit. When Izzy says she needs to talk, it's never good._

I cautiously walked over to the door, opening it a crack. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, unsure whether to let her in or not.

She moved her face closer to the door. "Well, if you really want me to yell about Magnus in the hallway, then by all means, leave me out here." She smirked at me.

I sighed heavily, opening the door fully. "Fine then, if you really must."

She pushed past me and sat down on the bed, staring at me, still smirking. I closed the door and turned around, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What is it you wanted to say about Magnus, exactly?" I asked, knowing what would happen next.

"Well, he did tell you to call him, and I was wondering whether-"

I cut her off. "Whether I had or not?"

She nodded at me, smiling. She stared at me intently. "Did you?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I was just thinking about it when you knocked on the door. I don't know, should I?" I looked at my hands. "I mean, I like you-know-who and I don't even know him that well..." I trailed off, putting my head in my hands.

"Okay, first, liking Voldemort, that's not good. I mean, have you seen him? The whole no nose thing, not a good look." She smirked at me quickly, before turning to a solemn expression. "Look, I know that you like Jace, and I'm sorry to say this, but he won't ever like you like that. He thinks of you as a brother. Now, Magnus on the other hand..." She smirked at me yet again. "He's a lot hotter than Jace, and he really likes you. So call him." She looked at me expectantly.

"You really think I should?" I asked. "By the Angel, yes!" She practically screamed at me.

I smiled at her. "Okay then." She flung her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I winced a little and eventually managed to get her off me. "Now will you go so I can call him?" I asked, pointing towards the door.

She shook her head at me. "I'm staying with you while you call him. So you can't chicken out. And there's no point in trying to make me leave, I'm not going." She folded her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine. But not a word out of you, understood?"

She nodded, pretending to zip her lips shut. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and began to type in the number. I got about halfway through before I stopped. I stared at the phone for a while, until Izzy pulled it from my hand, dialled the rest of the number and pressed the 'call' button. She thrust the phone back at me. I rolled my eyes at her, putting the phone to my ear.

After three rings, someone answered. "If this is another client, I may be forced to burn you if you do not hang up right now." He sounded pretty annoyed, which made me wonder if now was really a good time to be calling him.

"Umm, it's Alexander Lightwood, one of the Shadowhunters from your party last week. You told me to call you." I stuttered, looking over at Izzy, who gave me a thumbs up.

"Alexander Lightwood." I could practically hear him smirking at the other end of the phone. "I was wondering when you would call. The party was 6 days ago." "Well, I, uhh..." I looked over at Izzy for help. 'You misplaced the number!' She mouthed at me.

"I misplaced the number." I said quickly, hoping I didn't sound too flustered.

"Well Alexander, I'm very glad you found it again." He practically purred down the phone. "I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to meet me later? You could come to my apartement, or we could go to Taki's?"

Izzy let out a small squeal of excitement.

"What was that?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, um... That...was...my cat!" I blurted out, without thinking.

_Oh God, he's going to think I'm mental._

"Your cat?" Magnus asked disbelievingly.

I mentally kicked myself for using such a stupid excuse. I glared at Izzy, who just mouthed a 'sorry' at me. "Yeah, I accidentally stood on his tail."

"Right... Anyway, what do you say? Do you want to come round later?"

I silently thanked Magnus for changing the subject. "Um, yeah, your place sounds good. What time?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Is about 5 okay for you?" He asked.

I looked at my watch. It was 3 now. Two hours. Can I be ready for this in two hours? "That's fine with me. See you then." I said, still amazed that I managed not to fuck it up.

"See you then. And Alexander?" He asked.

_Oh God._

"Yes?" I asked nervously. "I'm really glad you called." I smiled a little. "Me too. See you later."

I hung up and glared at Izzy. "Next time, could you perhaps try to stay quiet? Actually, scratch that- You're not sitting in on my phone calls again, it's weird."

She just beamed at me. "Well done!" She squealed, pulling me in for another bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Okay Iz, easy!" I laughed, prising her off me. "Don't kill me before I even get there!"

"Sorry." She said breathlessly. "It's just- Oh my God!" She screamed.

"What is it?" I asked, panicking.

"Two hours. We have to get you ready in two hours!" She grabbed my arm, dragging me off the bed. "Come on!"

"Izzy." I protested. "I'm going to wear what I normally wear. I don't want to be anyone different."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. Have it your way." She made for the door. "But at least wear a sweater that has no holes in it. And brush your hair!" She yelled as she shut the door.

I sighed and lay back on my bed.

_I can't believe I've just done this. Why have I done this?_

I started to worry again, before thinking reasonably and calming myself down.

_He said he was pleased you called him._

I smiled to myself, as I got up and went to my wardrobe, carefully considering what to wear, for what felt like the first time in ages.

* * *

**So yay! First chapter done! Yeah... it's really unoriginal... But I hope you liked it, and please review to let me know whether I should continue this or not...**


	2. Apartment

**Bonjour all, it is I, MalecForever. I actually decided to write another chapter, and when I finished it, I realised that I actually do want to keep writing this, But sometimes, my mind doesn't feel co-operative. Anyone who follows my other account, alecsmanwhore, will know this.**

**So this story will continue (yay!) but the updates won't be regular.**

**Plus, just an extra bit of info...**

**I decided to call this chapter 'Apartment' so I was looking for a song to listen to while writing, and I chose 'Apartment' by Young The Giant. It doesn't really set the mood of this chapter, but it's a good song. :)**

**So anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Now, are you sure you're ready?" Isabelle asked me, for what seemed like the one thousandth time.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, I'm positive. Can I go now?" I pointed to the door. "I'm going to be late if you don't let me go."

She looked me up and down, before smoothing my sweater. She shrugged. "It'll do. I don't know why you don't wear something nicer, it's a date!"

In the end, I had decided on my black sweater that had the least holes in it and my dark blue jeans. I tried to make my hair a little more manageable, which hadn't really worked, but at least it didn't look like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

I rolled my eyes at her. It seemed to be the only thing I was doing at the moment. "Isabelle, it's not a date. I'm just going round to see him."

_But it might become a date. You never know, things could-_

I cut off that thought before it could escalate.

"I doubt he sees it that way." She said briefly, before pushing me towards the door. "Now go, you'll be late!" She flung the door open, looking me up and down one last time.

I stepped outside, turning back to Izzy. "Thanks for... You know, helping me to get up the courage to ring him." I smiled at her. "It means a lot."

She beamed back at me. "You're welcome. But I don't have time for this, and neither do you. Go!" She waved her hand in the direction of the street. "Tell me if you have sex!" A loud cry came from behind me.

I turned around as I approached the gates and shot her an evil glare. She just chuckled as she shut the door. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began the walk to Magnus's apartment.

My feet shuffled quickly across the ground. Hopefully I'll get there in time. I'd give a bad impression if I was late on our first date.

_ Date. Could it really be called a date?_

I glanced at my watch. 4:50 pm. Shit. I broke into a run, praying I wouldn't be late.

I kept running until I approached a familiar looking block of apartments. I glanced at my watch again. 5:05 pm. Oh God, he's going to think I'm such an idiot.

I walked to the door and pressed the button next to the sign marked 'BANE'.

**Magnus POV**

I looked at my phone to see whether I had any messages from Alexander.

Nothing.

Not to worry though, I'm going to see him in 10 minutes.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Alexander again. He had seemed so insecure at my party, but at the same time, had interested me greatly. I didn't normally go for the quiet ones. But there was something about Alexander that made me want to get to know him better. And hopefully, he wanted to get to know me better.

All of a sudden, Chairman Meow padded into the room, meowing. Probably looking for food.

I sighed and got up to put some food in his bowl.

"One day, cats will be able to get the food for themselves." I muttered under my breath as I put the bowl down on the floor, and rubbed the Chairman behind the ears.

"Now Chairman, listen carefully." I instructed firmly. " I have a very special visitor due to arrive in-" I glanced at the clock. "Two minutes. His name is Alexander and I expect you to be nice to him. So that means no scratching or biting. Do you understand?"

He stared at me blankly, before meowing and returning to his food.

It was worth a shot.

I looked back up at the clock. 5:02 pm. Where was he? I prayed that he hadn't forgotten.

_Or worse, just hadn't turned up._

I had just started to pace when I heard the buzzer.

**Alec POV**

"If this is another bloody client, I swear to God if you do not turn around and walk away, I will end you. I have more important people to wait for." The voice of a very impatient Magnus boomed down.

" It's- um- Alec. Alec Lightwood." I stuttered.

_Way to go Alec. Make yourself sound like you're incapable of speaking when he's around._

"Alexander." Magnus's voice purred. "Do come up."

There was a short buzz and the door clicked next to me. I pushed it open and stepped inside. I turned round to close the door, and when I spun back round, Magnus was stood there, leaning against the wall.

_God he looks hot._

He was wearing black leather pants that looked like they had been painted on, they were that tight. He was wearing a luminous green shirt, that couldn't really be counted as a shirt, the amount of holes that were in it. Black eyeliner ringed his gold-green eyes, making them stand out even more. Not to mention the glitter.

_How can someone wear that much glitter and still manage to look sexy as hell?_

"Alexander?" His voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Sorry, what? I was just-" I was cut off as he placed a finger over my lips.

"Staring at me?" He smirked. "I know, I'm simply too attractive for my own good." He removed his finger from my lips.

"And modest too." I smirked back at him.

"It speaks!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "Well, it forms complete sentences." I blushed slightly as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his apartment. "Let's not spend all evening out here, shall we?"

He pushed open the door, gesturing for me to go inside. I stepped into his apartment, as he shut the door behind us.

"Make yourself at home." He pointed towards the sofa. "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Water would be great, thanks." I smiled at him, as I sat down on the sofa. He returned moments later with two glasses of water, handing one to me as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

_Out of all the other seats in the room, why next to me?_

I began to blush again. "Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on my thigh.

_Oh God, oh God. Okay, just stay calm._

I nodded quickly, taking a sip of my water. He took his hand off my thigh and sat back on the sofa, looking at me intently.

"So Alexander, who knows?" He asked quickly.

"Please, call me Alec. Only my mother calls me Alexander. And who knows about what?"

"That you're gay." He stated, as if it were perfectly normal to be asking these sort of personal questions.

"What? I'm not- I- What makes you think that?" I stammered, trying to regain composure.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's obvious. Anyone can tell."

I sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

He nodded his head. "Afraid so."

"Only Isabelle knows. And now you, so please don't say anything to anyone." I pleaded.

He placed his hand on my thigh again, moving closer. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. Especially not Jace."

I didn't speak for a moment, out of shock. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Magnus smiled at me sympathetically. "I'm sure if you told him how you felt about him, he'd understand. He obviously cares about you."

I sighed again. "But not the way I care about him."

Magnus was staring at me intently again. "You're brave, you know that?"

I stared at him, puzzled. "Excuse me? I'm what?" "You'd rather hide how you feel than risk losing a friendship. That takes bravery." He said quietly.

I blushed at his words. "I guess so."

He smirked at me, his eyes gleaming. "Not to mention that blush. You're just..." He moved his face closer to mine, staring into my eyes. "Adorable."

And with that, he gently pressed his lips against mine, almost as if he didn't want to startle me. I sat there for a moment, frozen.

_What do I do?_

I slowly started to kiss him back, and I slid my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

His fingers found my belt loops and he used them to pull me up onto his lap. One of my hands found its way into his hair, each strand weaving intricately through my fingers.

I felt his tongue probing my lips, and I parted them, allowing him entrance. He slid his tongue over the roof of my mouth, and I felt my knees go weak. A soft moan came from my throat, as I unwound my arms from around his neck and slid them under his shirt. Although he looked quite thin, he was surprisingly muscular. He let out a small moan, as I pulled away. I rested my forehead against his.

"Can I let you in on something?" I asked him.

"Of course darling." He smiled at me.

"That was the first time I've ever kissed someone." I admitted.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Well, aren't I lucky?" He said breathlessly. "I managed to find someone who looks like an angel and kisses like a god.

He smiled at me and I blushed at his remarks. "I realised, I never apologised earlier." I said.

"Apologised for what?" He asked, puzzled.

"For being late. I got distracted talking to Izzy and getting ready and-" I was cut off by him kissing me briefly.

"Believe me, I think you've made up for it." He whispered against my lips, making my spine shiver.

I stayed there, sat on his lap for some time, exchanging brief kisses and random chatter until I looked at my watch. It was 10 pm.

"Holy shit." I said, my voice filled with dread.

"What is it darling?" Magnus asked, clearly concerned.

"I've been gone for five hours. They'll have realised I'm gone by now."

"Well, doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" He winked at me, making me turn a violent shade of red.

"I'm really sorry Magnus, but I have to go. They'll all be worrying about me." I felt genuinely bad for leaving, especially when we'd been having such a nice time.

"That's quite alright darling, I understand."

He smiled at me as I got up off his lap and headed to the door.

"Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He asked, pouting at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the sofa, leaning down to kiss him softly.

I pulled away slowly. "Thank you for tonight. Hopefully... We could do it again sometime?" I asked nervously.

He winked at me, before standing up and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Anytime you want darling. You know where I live."

As he walked me to the front door, I genuinely felt like I didn't want to leave. He opened the door and I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you later Magnus. Thanks again." I smiled at him.

"See you later. Text me when you get home so I know you're in safe."

"Will do." I turned and walked down the steps. "Bye Magnus." I called over my shoulder as I heard the door shut.

The entire way home, I had a massive grin plastered to my face. This was the happiest I had felt in a very long time. I felt like someone actually cared about me.

* * *

**Please review and follow, it means a lot :)**


	3. A Conversation With Isabelle

**Hello again all, it is I, and I have returned. I also believe that I sound completely insane. Which I probably am...**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it :)**

**I've put up a poll (because I've never made a poll before) which will help to change the story, so if you could answer it, I'd really appreciate it, as I love to hear what you guys think!**

**So anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review:)**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

"Bye Magnus." I heard him call as I shut the door behind him.

I tripped over the sofa as I tried to sit down, still dazed that Alec had actually kissed me.

_And he was a pretty good kisser too._

I finally managed to sit down, but not after I made sure I had broken some toes trying to get there.

The Chairman padded into the jumped up on my lap.

_Where Alec had sat just moments before._

"There you are! Where have you been hiding? You didn't get to meet Alec." I said, my voice tinged with disappointment, as I scratched him behind the ears.

He just purred contentedly and closed his eyes.

"You know what, Chairman?" I asked, even though I knew it was stupid to be pouring out my thoughts and feelings to a cat. "I really think he likes me. I genuinely do."

I looked down at him, as if I was expecting an answer, but he was asleep.

I shook my head, before gently shifting him onto the sofa, not wanting to wake him, and heading to bed. I pulled back the duvet and slid into bed, feeling quite cold.

_I bet I wouldn't be cold if Alec was here with me._

What the hell? We weren't even official and I was already thinking of him in my bed!

_Well, yeah, but not in that way. Just to sleep._

I pondered for a moment, wondering whether we would ever become official.

_He said he liked you, but did he actually say he wanted to be your boyfriend? Do you mean anything to him?_

"Sometimes I hate my mind." I muttered to myself, reaching to my bedside cabinet to grab my phone. I typed a quick message to Alec:

_Hi, just wondering whether you got in okay? Next time, I'll have to walk you back. Goodnight darling xx_

I put my phone down, rolled over and tried to get to sleep, wishing Alec was here with me.

**Alec's POV**

After I left Magnus's apartment, I ran back to the Institute as fast as I could, hoping that Izzy had covered for me.

My heart was pounding with excitement as I bolted down the street. I kissed him. I actually kissed him.

_And he seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did._

I started smiling subconsciously as I thought back to moments ago. I was quite impressed with the reactions I managed to get from him.

_Not to mention the reactions he got from you. You practically orgasmed just sitting on his lap._

A slight blush crept up my cheeks. I tried to push those thoughts down as I approached the doors of the Institute.

I took a moment to compose myself, before pushing the large oak doors open, wincing slightly every time they creaked. I managed to open up a gap small enough for me to squeeze through and tried to close the door as silently as possible.

"You're back late." A female voice came from behind me.

_Not Mother. Please not Mother. I don't want to have to explain everything to her._

I turned around, expecting the worst to see Isabelle stood there, arms folded over her chest.

"I presume it went well?" She asked. "Seeing as it's half past 10, and you've only just got back." She smirked at me. "Get laid, did you?"

"Isabelle!" I whispered angrily. "Keep your voice down! Do you want Mother to hear?"

She held her hands up in mock defence. "Sorry. But seriously, how did it go?"

I made my way up the stairs, trying to avoid having a conversation about my evening with Magnus. "I don't really see why it's any of your concern Isabelle." I stated.

She ran up the first few steps and began to walk with me.

"I think it is my concern, as I was the one that persuaded you to call him. Without my help you wouldn't have had such a good time. Don't try to deny that you didn't, I can see the look on your face." She said, obviously satisfied with herself.

I began to blush again as I approached my bedroom door. "Isabelle, please. I'll tell you in the morning." I said, hoping she would leave me alone. Isabelle just shook her head at me.

"No way are you getting out of this. You will tell me." With that, she pushed open my bedroom door, walking straight in and sitting on my bed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

I sighed, closing the door behind me and sitting next to her on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything!" She exclaimed. "Well, actually, not everything. I don't want to hear about you two having sex."

I rolled my eyes at her. "We did not have sex. We just talked..." I trailed off, beginning to blush again.

"And?" Isabelle questioned knowingly.

"He kissed me. And I kissed him back. Now that I've told you, will you leave me alone?"

Isabelle let out a very un-Isabelle like squeal, as she flung her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you!" She beamed at me as she finally let me go.

"Sorry. I'm just glad that you've finally found someone!" Her face suddenly turned serious. "If he tries to make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with, just tell me and I'll-"

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed. "I don't need to have this conversation! He wouldn't do that, and if it helps you to relax, I'm not planning on having sex with him. Okay?"

She nodded, before pausing. "Wait, hang on, not planning on having sex with him? Like, ever?"

I could feel my face rush with colour. "Well, I mean- I'm not- I don't- I'm not intending to at the moment. We'll see what happens."

She smirked at me "Well, I can see my job here is done, I've successfully managed to make you feel uncomfortable." She announced proudly as she walked to the door. "Promise to tell me if anything else happens, okay?" She asked, as she shut the door behind her.

I sighed as I pulled back the duvet, crawling into bed. I had just closed my eyes when my phone buzzed.

I reached over to my bedside cabinet and unlocked my phone. It was from Magnus:

_Hi, just wondering whether you got in okay? Next time, I'll have to walk you back. Goodnight darling xx_

I started to smile as I typed my reply:

**Sorry I didn't text you when I got in, I had to face Isabelle :( I'm fine, thanks for checking. And you walking me home would be nice. Night Magnus x**

I placed my phone back on the cabinet and lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while.

_So he does actually care._

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, the image of a pair of gold-green eyes filling my head.

* * *

**So yay, this chapter is complete! Please could you guys do the poll thingy, I'd really appreciate it. Also, review and follow if you feel the need to. Faretheewell.**


	4. Author's Note

_Bonjour all, I have finally decided to leave this story, and this time, it's a promise._

_Hopefully you've all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, but this now means that I need inspiration for more stories._

_So please, feel free to leave ideas and requests in the reviews, or PM me with ideas._

_Thanks for all the support you guys have given me :)_

_MalecForever_


End file.
